marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Cluney (Earth-616)
; formerly (leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Death Valley, California; formerly X-Force Building, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimnial, leader; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred | First = X-Force #116 | Death = | HistoryText = Axel Cluney was a mutant with the ability to spew gelatinous energized ooze from his mouth cavity. The discharged ooze could eat through or dissolve almost any substance in the world. Axel was tormented by nightmares of the first time his mutant power manifested. A forbidden, drunken make-out session on the beach ended when he spewed acidic vomit, burning the girl's face. She survived, but Axel wondered if the nightmares would stop if he ever remembered the girl's name. Axel hooked up with super Billionaire Spike Freeman and former super hero the Arm, now known as the Coach, to form the first celebrity super-hero mutant group, X-Force, with Axel in the position of leader. Axel became famous, but he secretly hated both the public who adored him and was dissatisfied with his high profile mutant life, and his team-mates he though to be inferior. Young Edie Sawyer was drawn to Axel, and used her mutant powers to literally appear in front of him during a movie premiere, manifesting in view of the paparazzi. Axel recognized her talent and brought her into the team as U-Go-Girl. The two would later date. Team Leader Zeitgeist viewed the footage of missions the team went on, ostensibly to study tactics. The super models he lounged with believed it is for more 'exciting' purposes. As he studied one mission involving mutinous North African tribesmen, he made mental notes on each team member. Notably, he reminded himself how Plazm's kill rate was not acceptable, how U-Go-Girl needed to stabilize herself and how Sluk's death wasn't that bad, as he didn't look as human as the rest of the crew. Coach brought in a new mutant, Tyke "The Anarchist" Alicar to replace Sluk. Tike clashed with Axel because he was trying to out style Axel. However, X-Force was having other problems. Gin Genie was boring, Battering Ram was whining, Edie had slept with Axel and was now in love with him, and the others just weren't getting mass appeal. Coach planned to have politically-free terrorists, just the kind of bad guy X-Force needed, kidnap boy band sensation Boyz R Us and arranged it so that X-Force would go in for the save but only Tyke and Zeitgeist would survive. Axel was hesitant but could see no other way to save X-Force's name. The next day, the team held a press conference to introduce the Anarchist. In a mission supposedly designed to resonate with focus groups, X-Statix agreed to rescue Boyz R Us. The band's record executives didn't particularly care to pay the ransom, even though one of the members had already died, as their deaths would increase sales. The terrorists were holed up in the studios of Sonic TV, deep inside the city. Apparent Death The team teleported in the Sonic TV studios. The battle was going well, but then an attack helicopter opened fire. The surviving gunmen, the band members and most of X-Force were killed instantly. U-Go-Girl and Anarchist survived. Zeitgeist, his lower torso blown away, survived just long enough to realize the name of the girl he injured; Felicity. The helicopter crew that fired the fatal shot were teleported out and dropped a long distance to the pavement below. Some time later, Wolverine uncovered evidence that the Coach and Zeitgeist planned for the Boyz R Us massacre. Around this time, Coach himself was slain by U-Go-Girl when he attempted to rape her. Return and the X-Cellent Cluney was revealed to have survived, in a coma for a year and then undergoing major bionic surgery. Deciding to form an army to fight what he saw as an inevitable culture war, Zeitgeist recruited the X-Cellent and kidnapped Katie Sawyer, the daughter of the late U-Go-Girl, to act as the team's teleporter, only for the newly reformed X-Statix to fight the X-Cellent and rescue Katie. | Powers = * Acidic Vomit: Zeitgeist could spew acidic vomit from his mouth, and wore a protective mouthpiece in and out of costume. It was shown that his vomit could burn through 10cm thick steel in less than 30 seconds. His mouthpiece was made from unknown material similar to plastic but much stronger. * Enhanced Durability | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Zeitgeist }} Category:Acid Generation Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Formerly Deceased